Please Find Me
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: -"Next time," Hannah started, clearing her throat and coughing in her hand for a few moments. "Next time, please find me." "I will," Thierry said. His heart clenched when he saw blood coating the palm of her hand. "I promise. I'll find you."


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Night World.

* * *

**Please Find Me**

* * *

Thierry sat in the chair next to their bed, his face in his hands while he shut his eyes tightly.

Hannah was lying on their bed, IV lines and needles stuck to the veins in her arms, as she breathed heavily. She was going to die, whether tonight or tomorrow, but it was so, so close. They could both feel it; her time as Hannah Snow was finally coming to an end. In this reincarnation of Hana, they managed to pull through hard obstacles together- and managed to get married . . . and live a life with one another.

It was one of the best seven decades of his immortal life. And with Maya gone, they thought that they had nothing to be afraid of, to run away from- but Hannah Snow was human and will always choose to be one. Therefore, she's not immune to human diseases. A few months back, she was attacked by pneumonia, and she's been in bed-rest ever since. Thierry felt like his heart was being ripped out, and he just wanted to . . . to go and kill himself when Hannah dies. He felt like this whenever Maya killed his soulmate, again and again. It was a never-ending torture in his memories, yet next time . . . next time Maya won't be there anymore. Yes, he thought to himself while raising his head from his hands, next time they'll get to spend their lives without a care or worry in the world.

"Thierry," she whispered, smiling weakly. "Hey."

"Hannah," Thierry breathed, leaning over to kiss her forehead. She was eighty-eight years old, about to be eighty-nine in three months, and to him, she's still the most beautiful female he had ever laid eyes on. "How are you feeling?" he asked, gently brushing her gray-streaked blonde hair behind her ear. She slowly lifted her hand on top of his and sighed quietly.

"Fine," Hannah replied, feebly tugging at his hand. She was lying, and they both knew it. Thierry attempted a tiny smile. She was trying to pull him towards her, and Thierry ended up hovering on top of her, his knees on either side of her legs and his hands on either side of her head. "Thierry-"

He bent down and kissed her, effectively cutting her off. "I love you so much," Thierry mumbled against her cracked lips. They were still soft, and he loved it. He loved _her_. He loved everything about her-

"I love you too," Hannah replied, her voice thick. "I love you so much," tears were making their way from the corners of her eyes, "So, so much," she whimpered.

"I love you," Thierry whispered, kissing her tears away, kissing every single inch of her beautiful face. "I love you," he repeated, his voice cracking. "I love you so much. I can't even describe it-"

Hannah pressed her lips on his jaw. "Lie down with me," she whispered against his smooth and silky skin.

"Anything you want," Thierry replied softly, carefully lying down beside her and wrapping her in his arms. She felt so fragile, so frail and weak, but he knew that she's not like that at all. "Anything you want, Hannah," he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple. She was going to die soon, and he could feel it.

They lied down in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, reflecting on everything that happened in this life. Thierry stroked Hannah's hair in a leisure manner, watching her chest rise and fall with each pained breath she took, knowing that there were parasites in her lungs that's slowly killing her.

"Thierry?" Hannah mumbled, voice faint. His heart thudded achingly in his chest.

"Yes?" Thierry asked, halting his ministration to let her know that he was listening attentively.

"Don't stop that," Hannah said, laughing quietly- even though he knew that it _hurts_ to do that. Thierry instantly started to stroke her hair again. "Can you . . . I know promises are very serious, and-"

"Anything," Thierry told her. "I'll promise you anything you want." His voice was firm- devoted to her.

"Next time," Hannah started, clearing her throat and coughing in her hand for a few moments. "Next time, please find me."

"I will," Thierry said. His heart clenched when he saw blood coating the palm of her hand. "I promise. I'll find you."

"I don't want you to be alone," Hannah whispered, "You've already suffered so much."

Thierry pressed a long kiss in her hair. His voice was thick when he spoke. "I'll find you next time, I promise." He kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth, and said, "I love you."

"Thank you," Hannah whispered, smiling that smile. That smile that made his insides melt, that smile that would always make him crazy for her. "I love you too." And then she yawned, a cute little thing, and Thierry smiled- sadly. "I'm tired," Hannah admitted silently.

"I know," Thierry murmured, intertwining his fingers with hers. He didn't care if it had blood. He didn't care at all. He savoured her warmth, the beat of her heart, the sweet smell of her hair. Her gray eyes glanced at him exhaustedly, the fire flickering. He tightened his fingers around her hand, his arms around her body. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too. Don't _you_ ever forget that," Hannah replied with a short, breathy laugh. She coughed again. "I should get some sleep. The doctors are coming tomorrow for another check up, right?" she whispered. But they both knew she was dying. At this moment.

"Right," Thierry replied, kissing her on the lips. He needed to do that, one last time. "I love you." He repeated this until Hannah fell asleep in his arms. Until she stopped breathing in his arms. And that's when Thierry let his guard down, and cried.

"I'll find you, I promise," Thierry whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek as he hugged her tightly. "I'll find you."

* * *

**A/N**: Ah, I wanna cry. :( This is dedicated to Dolphy (he died of pneumonia and other cases). RIP Dolphy! Did you guys like it?


End file.
